


Return

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Shan Yu returns the doll.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Mulan nor am I profiting off this.

The men always hide their wives. The wives always hide their children with the elderly no longer capable of protecting themselves. The elderly, accustomed to wars and threats know the best hiding spots for their grandchildren.

Shan Yu ignores their shrieks - pleading with him to leave the children as he tosses the doll up and down. Little girls cower behind one another, shoving each other forward. Someone is going to claim the doll whether or not it belongs to them. 

“Does nobody miss their doll? I merely want to return her.” 

Someone howls as the little girls shove another forward.


End file.
